wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5: The Crisis
Chapter 5: The Crisis is the 5th and final chapter of the Era of Communism quest Plot Summary Samsung raced his way back to the party by using a teleportation technique, provided by Jareth, only to find Abram Blutin smirking several feet away from everyone else. Abram reveals he is the one who destroyed Dickless Harem's holy arrow, then tries to flee, but Disco Norm stays adamant on stopping him by throwing spears, so he's forced to fight, but it wasn't until Rhakim Khan threw out his kunai with chain and reeled him in that they began. The party had him beat in a hard battle, but as he was flung away, two dragons soared up into the sky and into the lair. Bladmir Blutin swooped down and picked up his son, the other was the returned and back to health Lenny Henry, with Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler and his mentor the Taco Wizard on his back. They are informed that they must act quickly, as Darwick Wavis is entering critical condition. Fueled by their love for him, the party, headed to Quentium, but not before Disco Norm severed his head from his body and put it in a mech-suit, provided by Granny McShlong. On the journey, Samsung finished constructing his Hannah Leach robot, with the several body parts he's been collecting. In Kushan, a masked figure, who was actually Jeff Kaplan, was there, ready to take them and what's left off the Overwatch team to battle. They overlooked the same city they fought the bad meme wizard in and reminisced of their first adventure (except Samsung). Jeff allowed the group to go down to the town, as it was safe for the time being. They sat down in the nearest bar and the Crazy Frog appeared. Disco Norm challenged him to a dance off, where he danced to the full "It's everyday bro" song, while his opponent, Crazy Frog, danced to his own song, but as he got on his invisible motor bike, he lost control and drove up the castle and was burnt to death by the dragons. Alone, the party sat together, as a team for one last time, and accidentally reenacted that one scene from Suicide Squad with Jeff Kaplan. Disco Norm and Samsung went shopping for rings for their ladies. Although Samsung's robot, Hannah Leach took it gracefully, Granny McShlong refused Disco Norm's offering and the two began a duel. That duel split the team apart, Granny McShlong, Rhakim Khan, and Jeff Kaplan, and then Disco Norm and Samsung, but the whole team was back together, quickly, due to the fact, Lord Meme, who lost the remote to the mind machine, ran into Norman and Sam, then forced them onto the same root as McShlong and Rhakim. Lord Meme took the Overwatch Team to search for the remote, while the rest of the team battled their way up the castle, fighting off the Goblin Mafia members Mr Brown and Mr Blue, until they met with Mr Pink. Disco Norm, sensing his power, sent his comrades forward, as he fought the mafioso, 1v1, meanwhile, the rest of the team saw Mr Orange eating an orange, so McShlong used her amazing dexterity to swipe the orange and swipe it for a healthy apple, little did she know that he was allergic to everything besides oranges, so he keeled over and died. Samsung burst open the large doors to the balcony, Abram Blutin drop off point. Granny McShlong, Rhakim Khan, and Samsung stared him down with confidence, until Abram summoned a ping pong table and kicked it towards them. Rhakim dodge it by doing the matrix sequence, but McShlong and Samsung flew back as it slammed into them. Rhakim Khan was challenged to a gentlemen's game of ping pong, but lost on his first serve, so Abram kicked the table into Rhakim's gut, but Jeff Kaplan ran as fast as he could to catch up with the team, passing Disco Norm's fight with Mr Pink, and burst into the room, providing heals to all. Luckily for Norman he managed to beat Mr Pink after Jeff threw him a loot box with an epic D.VA skin, white rabbit, so he joined the group for their final battle, but Lord Meme suddenly intervened, throwing the remaining members of the Overwatch team's dead bodies inside. He laughed hysterically, as Abram had "finally" granted Lord Meme's immortality he stood up straight and said, "you know I had to do it to 'em." The party fought valiantly against the two Gods before them, but eventually came out on top. They all celebrated, until Samsung brandished his javelin and pierced his brother in the chest, killing him, then said, "Jackurai Sam's true final words were 'avenge me'." But the rest of the team had no chance to react, as a mysterious communist aura was crawling up the castle. Abram started laughing hysterically, as he announced that his plan had finally come into fruition, "the whole world will turn communist!" Lenny Henry squished him down, then commanded the team get on his back as fast as possible. When they did, they saw all the land before them slowly be consumed by the communist aura, watching as the beauty of the land began its slow vicissitude. They landed in Yarrick, where Jesús Wayne Greyhound crawled away from the team and began muttering several demonic words. After that, a shield grew over the country, protecting it from the horrid aura. Darwick Wavis walked down the streets and thanked the party dearly for their efforts, he then looked up to the sky, kissed to fingers to the heavens and said "you too, Sir Disco Norm, and Sir Jackurai Sam." Everyone in Yarrick attended the funeral of the great hero, Disco Norm and the fellow party members read out their speeches and thanked him. Alongside those speeches, was Darwick Wavis'. Wavis' final remark was, "you'll be remembered as heroes for the rest of your lives, but the true war has just begun." Featured Characters * Disco Norm ''Death'' * Granny McShlong * Rhakim Khan * Samsung * Jesús Wayne Greyhound * Dickless Harem * Artyom Blutin ''Death'' * Abram Blutin ''Death'' * Bladmir Blutin * Lenny Henry * Taco Wizard * Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler * Overwatch Team ** Jeff Kaplan * Crazy Frog ''First Appearance / Death'' * Lord Meme * Goblin Mafia ** Mr Brown ''First Appearance / Death'' ** Mr Blue ''First Appearance / Death'' ** Mr Pink ''First Appearance / Death'' ** Mr Orange ''First Appearance / Death'' * Darwick Wavis Gallery QuentiumCastle1.PNG|Quentium Castle (1/9) QuentiumCastle2.PNG|Quentium Castle (2/9) QuentiumCastle3.PNG|Quentium Castle (3/9) QuentiumCastle4.PNG|Quentium Castle (4/9) QuentiumCastle5.PNG|Quentium Castle (5/9) QuentiumCastle6.PNG|Quentium Castle (6/9) QuentiumCastle7.PNG|Quentium Castle (7/9) QuentiumCastle8.PNG|Quentium Castle (8/9) QuentiumCastle9.PNG|Quentium Castle (9/9) Finale.PNG|The last bullet point of Era of Communism. Category:Era of Communism Category:Era of Communism Chapters Category:Chapters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Cai